Through the Violet Eyes of a Kunoichi
by asongforthedeaf
Summary: Follow the Naruto story through the eyes of Hakuro Hateshinai- a violet-eyed Kunoichi who was born in the Hidden Mist Village, and lost almost everything... that is, until she journeys across the world and restarts her ninja life in Konoha.  Sasuke X OC
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**STORY**** – **Through the Violet Eyes of a Kunoichi  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>** –** asongforthedeaf**  
>CHAPTER<strong>** –** Ch 1: Beginning  
><strong>WORD<strong>**COUNT**** – **1,223 words**  
>NOTE<strong>**-****  
>WARNING<strong>**-****  
>DISCLAIMER<strong>** –** The original story and setting of Naruto is not owned by me in anyway and is 100% Masashi Kishimoto's

**CHAPTER 1 – BEGINNING  
><strong>

My name is Hateshinai Hakuro. I was born into the Hateshinai clan on the 9th of December along with my twin brother Kisho. My family is from the Land of Water; Kirigakure no Saito, or 'Village hidden in the Mist'. Kisho and I began our studies to become shinobi at the delicate age of 3. My father, Hateshinai Kaito, played a major role in Kiri's military team. He was in regular contact with our current Kage; Fifth Mizukage Terumi Mei and was relied on for dangerous A-rank missions. He therefore was a great role model and fantastic teacher. We were both taught in our clan's private Hateshin dojo under our father before we entered the Mist's public shinobi academy 3 years later at age 6. Needless to say, we were a little ahead of the other academy students our age.

Our father always taught us to never question our superiors, and nobody would ever dare question my father. He was a top shinobi and well-respected among the ninja in our village.

My brother and I had a pretty stereotypical upbringing. Our father was always out on a mission and earned more than enough money to put food on the table. Our mother, Hateshinai Serra, had retired early from shinobi duties due to falling pregnant with us. She was one of Kiri's elite Chuunin; a well-respected medical ninja who had completed a decent amount of high-ranked missions in her time. As I was growing up, she mainly stayed at home to look after us and maintained our house and dojo. I always loved it when we were home at the same time as my mother because whenever any conflicts occurred, she would always take my side. When I look at the life I had back then, I was pretty well off.

Our clan was considered to be evil to many of the Land of Water's people. My family in particular were lucky because rather than being hated or feared, we were respected. I thank my father for that. It's a well-known fact in the shinobi world that majority of the ninja in Kiri didn't exactly wear a halo around their heads. Above seventy percent of all Kiri ninja both live and dead were or are rogue ninjas. Kiri shinobi are not ones to mess with. Our Hateshin clan was just another shining example.

The Hateshin clan is roughly translated to the 'Endless Moon' clan. It was named the moon clan because our seal is in the shape of a crescent moon. It's violet in colour. From their day of birth, all pure-blood members of the Hateshin clan are trained in order to master their Kekkei Genkai (Special Bloodline trait passed down through the blood of ancestors), which is why Kisho and I endured extra training in our own dojo. We have a lot of extra things to learn.

Our aim as a part of the clan is to, by a certain deadline (deadline determined by parents at birth), have successfully performed 9 Jutsu under the category of one specific element. For example, I trained from age 3 to perform 9 Doton (Earth style) Jutsu. The element we are to learn is determined by a piece of paper that came from a legendary tree. Shinobi not only in our clan but others too from many other lands use this paper to determine their most dominant element by channeling their chakra through the paper, and depending on how the paper reacts, their element is revealed as Earth, Water, Fire or Wind. My mother's paper became wet with water; she therefore is mostly a user of Suiton (Water style) Jutsu. My father's and Kisho's paper were sliced into two neat pieces, resulting in them majoring in Fuuton (Wind style) Jutsu. Mine crumbled into hundreds of little pieces; I am an Earth user.

The reason we only learn nine techniques is because the tenth Jutsu is a sealing Jutsu. The tenth Jutsu is the same for every Hateshin member. The sealing technique has been passed down through hundreds of years; its purpose is to seal those nine studied Jutsu into a shinobi's body so that when the seal is activated, the shinobi can call upon one of the nine Jutsu to occur automatically. Jutsu for every shinobi require a series of handsigns. We were always taught as Hateshins that handsigns can be time-consuming, and they are a nuisance. Using a large amount of handseals can become predictable and slow, so when we use the seal, we say the name of the technique we wish to execute, and so long as we have a sufficient amount of chakra, that technique's name is lit up somewhere on our body as it is executed without hand signals. The nine sealed techniques are our bases, our default techniques. Any other techniques we learn further down the track are performed as usual with handsign usage. Getting this technique down is all about a focused amount of chakra, self-control and natural blood-line abilities. As a result of using this seal, our eyes turn violet. Therefore, the usage of this Kekkei Genkai in battle is called Eiesu Baioretto no Jutsu, or 'Violet Eyes Technique'.

Kisho and I were given the deadline of ten years from birth. By our 10th birthday, we were to have all nine techniques learned so that we could be sealed on our birthdays. From the ages 3 until 6, we probably only correctly performed one or two techniques. In this time, we were given our element we had to work with, and we focused a lot on discipline and chakra control.

There is a catch with Kisho and me. We are twins, and we had a rare case. Two shinobi born from the same womb at the very same time were to study 'shared learning'. The Hateshin clan highly respects twins because there have only ever been two other pairs besides Kisho and myself in our clan's history. The clan's ancestors believed that any pair of twins are destined to be something incredible, and to be a 'team'. To our ancestors, 'something incredible' meant a power machine. Think about it. I learned nine Doton Jutsu, Kisho learned nine Fuuton Jutsu, so why not combine them and give us two elements each?

After the last set of twins were born into the clan, our ancestors dangerously created a 'Double Sealing Technique'. This technique was just the same as the original sealing technique, but was designed to seal eighteen elements into each child. I had my own nine techniques, but was also given Kisho's nine.

Our bodies would find the double seal difficult to deal with as it struggles to register even now that I never performed those nine Fuuton Jutsu. A goal I still hold today is to perform those nine Jutsu and figure out which nine were sealed into Kisho, because I have to teach myself these techniques like normal before I can use them in my Kekkei Genkai, yet they have already been sealed into my body since I was 10 years old.

My clan's ancestors were selfish and driven by power. They were impressed by destructive things. This is the reason why the Hateshin clan is still considered evil and is feared by some today, because of them. Their stupid twin sealing was just a disaster waiting to happen…


	2. Chapter 2: Life in Kirigakure

**STORY**** – **Through the Violet Eyes of a Kunoichi  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>** –** asongforthedeaf**  
>CHAPTER<strong>** –** Ch 2: Life in Kirigakure  
><strong>WORD<strong>**COUNT**** – **1,044 words**  
>NOTE<strong>** – **Learn all about Hakuro's past to get a better understanding in future chapters=]**  
>WARNING<strong>**-****  
>DISCLAIMER<strong>** –** The original story and setting of Naruto is not owned by me in anyway and is 100% Masashi Kishimoto's

**CHAPTER 1 – LIFE IN KIRIGAKURE**

I remember my first day at Kiri's shinobi academy. We were all given the privilege of meeting our Mizukage. Terumi Mei was very welcoming towards us, she reminded us that becoming a shinobi is a very big decision, and if we choose to follow it, it will always be a dark and dangerous path. She certainly wasn't wrong, but what choice did we have? My clan basically lived to fight. It was the only way.

In the academy, I pretty much had no friends. I never cared that much, as long as I had my brother. He had a few close friends, including the boy that would end up on our squad once we became shinobi. Kisho never felt embarrassed to 'hang out' with his sister. We never stopped practicing at school even during lunch breaks.

It was only on the odd occasion where we would cop dirty looks or rude comments about our clan. The students' parents were the worst for it, and I suppose they would go home and tell their children about it, then the word would spread and so forth. The parents knew roughly how our clan operated; our attitudes towards battle, our ruthless personalities and our sealing system. At this point, Kisho and I weren't sealed, so I suppose they gave us a break.

Some kids couldn't really say anything because their families were just as dark as ours. Some students would never come back to the academy, and then we'd find out that they became criminals or some such story. To think, these kids were only 10 years old if that. Ah, Kirigakure... so typical.

From ages 6 until 8, Kisho and I trained both at the dojo and at the academy. The dojo would further our skills on chakra control and performing the nine Jutsu, and the academy would improve our theory, general world knowledge, shinobi terms and rules, geography, basic taijutsu and ninjutsu, weapon usage, how to work in a team and anything else we may have needed.

Kisho and I graduated to Genin level (Rookie) at 8 years old. We demonstrated sufficient knowledge of theory and physical techniques, and sparred with our Sensei to prove our confidence and bravery was on par with those Genin who complete missions out in the real world. The old way that Kiri used to grade students to Genin rank was awful. The exam was to use the skills you have been taught and fight. The survivors pass the exam.

We were supposed to fight to the death with our fellow classmates. Classmates whom you've shared so much with, who you ate your lunch with and practiced with, even for some of the darker clans, it was still seen as filthy.

This method was put in place by our old Mizukage; Yagura. Yagura was the Jinchuuriki (container) of the three-tailed turtle Bijuu. It is said that Yagura was controlled by somebody unknown throughout his reign over Kirigakure no Saito. Yagura was assassinated by who I now know as the Akatsuki in order to obtain the Bijuu. Once Terumi Mei's reign of Kiri begun, the cruel exam methods were eradicated because of one particular incident involving Momochi Zabuza; a man who once attempted to assassinate Yagura, and one of seven of the 'Seven Legendary Swordsmen' who originated in the Mist.

Zabuza took the exam far too seriously and slaughtered the entirety of classes' students. Not one of them survived, the academy was left bloody with a bad name. I am so thankful that the Genin exam from a decade ago doesn't exist now. I would have been happy to remain an academy-level student for my entire life if that were the case.

Kisho and I were typically put into squads of four; one sensei and three students. We were known as Squad 23. I was lucky enough to be put on the same squad as my brother and his friend; Souta Marako. Marako was a pretty jolly guy. Always smiling and staying positive, regardless of the fact that he lived in Kiri and had endured awful things. I always admired Marako's strength of character; I had wished that I was as positive as him.

Squad 23 was led by none other than my father. I can't imagine how Marako must have felt being on a team with three Hateshins, the poor guy. Nonetheless, he was still at the same level as us on skill and dedication towards missions. Our team was very hard-working; we would take every single mission very seriously, no matter how small. All up, the four of us completed only 6 D-rank missions together, 2 C-rank, 1 B-rank and no A-ranks. The missions were very good experience for us. The Ds were pretty much only walking people's dogs, doing the gardening or groceries for people and cooking. I remember one particular D-rank mission my father had organized where the three of us got to cook for Kirigakure's military team. We once again got the opportunity to meet Mizukage Terumi Mei briefly, and a few of the other higher-up shinobi my father worked with. It was an exciting night.

I also remember the only B-rank mission we completed together, because it was Kisho and my first time leaving the Mist. We were ordered to venture south by boat to Nagi Island and destroy the bridge that connects Nagi Island and O'uzu Island. The experience was incredible, the waters in the Mist were so icy and we would barely ever see the sunshine. Nagi Island was a slight amount warmer than what we were used to, and the sun was shinning. Our mission was successful, so Marako, Kisho and I had bragging rights to say we were only at the rank of a Genin but flawlessly completed a B-rank mission. I still have no idea why that bridge had to be destroyed, but a mission's a mission, right?

Squad 23 continued on doing those missions from graduation right up until our long-awaited 10th birthday. All the while we fulfilled these missions we were always training ourselves to get those nine Jutsu down. Once it had reached our 10th birthday, Kisho and I had both executed each of the nine Jutsu at least once, and then came our 'ceremony' to celebrate…


	3. Chapter 3: The Double Sealing Ceremony

**STORY**** – **Through the Violet Eyes of a Kunoichi  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>** –** asongforthedeaf**  
>CHAPTER<strong>** –** Ch 3: The Double Sealing Ceremony  
><strong>WORD<strong>**COUNT**** – **941 words**  
>NOTE<strong>** – **Sorry it's a short chapter!**  
>WARNING<strong>**-****  
>DISCLAIMER<strong>** –** The original story and setting of Naruto is not owned by me in anyway and is 100% Masashi Kishimoto's

**CHAPTER 3 – THE DOUBLE SEALING CEREMONY**

It was a big event. They named it the 'Double Sealing Ceremony'. I would have much preferred they call it 'Happy 10th Birthday Kisho and Hakuro!' to be honest. We got to see all of our family and extended family, and even Hateshinai Clan members that I had never met before. We were treated with such respect from everyone; it was a very surreal experience. The sealing was performed in the form of a ceremony, everybody gathered inside the Hateshinai Dojo and watched. From the front, all we could see in the building was a sea of purple hair and red eyes; it was glorious.

Our parents were very proud of what we had both achieved, but they were both very against the idea of the double seal. Many of the clan's elder members persisted in telling my mother and father that it had to be done… I don't think they really got a say in it.

What was planned to happen was for my mother to seal my right hand and my father to seal Kisho's left hand simultaneously. Once the single seals had been performed on us both on opposite hands, we would put our hands together so that the seals meet. The elders of the clan would then use their secret double seal (I think only they knew how to perform it) on us to combine them and leave a double moon (two crescent moons mirrored) on the back of our hands. It was said to be a painful process for the receivers. To determine whether it was a physical success or not, we were told afterwards to focus our chakra and call out a Jutsu. After fifteen seconds of nothing, it could be judged as a failure. Ours certainly worked within fifteen seconds… far too well…

We were always told a legend by our elders of a man whose seal dangerously malfunctioned. This man had something unheard of occur on his day of sealing. Around thirty members of the Hateshin clan showed up for his sealing. Once he had been sealed successfully, he called out a select technique in order to test his new Kekkei Genkai. Rather than that one technique's name lighting up on his body, all nine names of the Jutsu he had been practicing lit up on his body, and he uncontrollably expelled every single one multiple times all at once until his chakra ran empty. Every single person who attended his sealing ceremony died except himself. He did not die as a result of the malfunction, but due to an insane use of chakra in the space of about five to ten seconds, he suffered extreme damage internally and had to be hospitalized.

Although it sounds horrible and destructive, the members of the clan who weren't there that day viewed this as something legendary. They wanted to trigger it again one day if they ever needed to in a war situation.

This man was a prodigy… he became their idea of the clan's 'ultimate weapon'.

After he died, the members of the clan today and elders who were around in that time have always longed for another legendary weapon. We as twins were a promise from birth to become the latest and greatest weapon.

During the moment of our double sealing, anxiety filled the entire dojo. I could feel my father's fear, which was odd. Once the single seals had been sealed into our hands, my mother and father were told to sit down with the rest of the clan so that they weren't in the way, or incase something went wrong. The elders seemed very confident that nothing would go wrong, but it still scared us.

I put my left hand over Kisho's right; we looked at each other and nodded. The elders all stood around us in a circle and performed several handseals. They raised their hands and placed them on ours. A surge of pain struck us both as we fell to the ground. It felt unnatural, like those Wind element Jutsu didn't belong to me. The elders backed away slowly as we stood up; the double sealing had been a success. Kisho and I gawked in astonishment at our new double moon seals on the back of our hands.

"Eiesu Baioretto no Jutsu!" we both called, our eyes turning violet. The clan watched in silence, awaiting a demonstration of our incredible new Kekkei Genkai. Kisho and I stood a few meters apart and prepared our chakra for the techniques we had chosen to demonstrate. I glanced over to my father and he nodded seriously, as if to acknowledge that it's okay.

"Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu! (Earth style wall)" I shouted confidently.

"Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa no Jutsu! (Infinite dust great breakthrough)" Kisho followed.

We waited. Eighteen places on my body lit up purple. I turned to Kisho and eighteen places on his body were shinning a bright purple as well. My clan looked up to us proudly from where they were sitting. I didn't get one last look at any of them before the absolute chaos.

The entire dojo more or less exploded while 18 Jutsu from each body, a giant 36 Jutsu all up destroyed the building and everybody inside it. The 18 wind releases caused multiple cyclones and literally ripped objects and people in half. The 18 earth releases brutally destroyed everything that remained. People were pulled underground, buried in mud, ripped in half and thrown into the air; it was disgusting.

The elders were wrong and in the end… karma. The very weapon they anticipated ended their lives.

Besides us, not a single Hateshin survived…


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**STORY**** – **Through the Violet Eyes of a Kunoichi  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>** –** asongforthedeaf**  
>CHAPTER<strong>** –** Ch 4: Aftermath  
><strong>WORD<strong>**COUNT**** – **983**  
>NOTE<strong>** – **Introducing: Uchiha Itachi! :D **  
>WARNING<strong>**-****  
>DISCLAIMER<strong>** –** The original story and setting of Naruto is not owned by me in anyway and is 100% Masashi Kishimoto's

**CHAPTER 4 - AFTERMATH **

The seal on the back of my hand still shone a bright purple as I woke up. The absolute annihilation I had just witnessed was definitely real, but my memory was playing tricks on me. As I sat up, I looked around the dojo only to see a pool of lifeless Hateshin bodies. I vomited on the floor next to me. I was utterly shocked, so much that I couldn't even cry.

I tried to recall what had just happened. I remembered Kisho and I demonstrating the new Kekkei Genkai and then- nothing. Why was there nothing? What happened when I was blacked out?

I felt a presence behind me.

'Kisho,' I thought.  
>My head whipped around only to see somebody else. He was definitely not from my clan.<p>

"Hateshinai Hakuro, is it?" The man asked rather genuinely.

"H-how do you know that...?"

"Your moon clan is pretty well-known around these parts." He replied.

As stunned as I was to meet a stranger who knew my name, all I could think about was how much pain I was in, and Kisho. I knew he was alive. 

The man mumbled as he handed me something.

"Onii-san…"

It was Kisho's necklace; it had to be returned to him. Our father always told us that this necklace would bring us good luck and wisdom. It was also a symbol of Hateshin pride. It has been passed down through the males in our family, and then I ended up with it.

"Why don't you protect it until you reunite?" the man asked sensibly. I nodded. That was the plan exactly.

I felt a few small surges of pain shoot up my left wrist up to my shoulder, and then another in my neck. It was so piercing that my eyes watered. My head began to spin as the tall man extended his hand to me.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. Allow me to offer you my medical assistance."

I focused on his extended hand, it was blurry. As I reached out, everything went dark.

I woke up in an unrecognizable room. The man named Itachi walked into the room and approached me.

"You'll be okay now," he assured.

He served me some dango onto a plate next to my bed for lunch. Apparently I hadn't been awake for two days so imagine how badly I needed to eat something. Without another word, he left the room.

When I was alone, I wondered to myself why he was wearing a headband similar to mine. I had supposed he was a ninja. I was aware that there were other shinobi villages out there like Kiri, like the hidden Rock village in the Land of Lightning, but I didn't recognize the symbol on his forehead protector and it had a slash through the middle of it. I was so eager to ask that I got myself up out of bed and wandered through to the next room, carrying my plate of dango.

"Itachi-sama, I thank you."

"You should not be out of bed." He replied.

"Sorry. Uhm…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… are you able to tell me the difference between our headbands? What does the one you wear mean?" I asked, a little hesitant.

He took a seat with me and began to explain.

"The symbol you all wear, it represents 'Mist'. Mine represents 'Leaf'. There are other villages besides the Mist; I am from the hidden Leaf village."

"Oh wow! Where is that?"

"Across the sea and head west," he answered. "And if you head even further west you will end up in the Land of Wind where the Sand village is."

My mouth gaped open. How fascinating it was! He was from really far away. It shocked me that there were shinobi all the way out over the sea to the west studying the same sorts of things we had been studying here in Kiri.

"So that slash across the Leaf symbol means… that you left?"

"Yes," Itachi lied. "A slash across the Symbol means you have left your village to explore another land."

"Why did you leave?" I asked curiously.

"Because I am the same as you," he looked me in the eye. "I lost my clan too."

I felt a pain in my heart, I felt sorry to hear that. He was such a nice man.

"I'm so sorry to hear that…"

He sighed. It was clear to me that he didn't wish to talk about it. I understood.

"So, Itachi-sama, I apologise for all the questions, but what is your rank?"

"I'm a Jounin," he answered.

My eyes widened. He was equal rank to my father!

"Wow! I'm only a Genin. You look really young to be a Jounin, you must be fantastic!" I gushed as I stuffed the dango into my mouth.

He chuckled. "I suppose it depends on how good you are yourself."

I stopped chewing. I knew what he meant by that straight away. So I stood up.

"Alright I'll do it. I'll spar you!"

He chuckled again. "Instead of that, how about you let me help you."

It was a pretty good thought, being trained by a foreign Jounin shinobi.

"You're not fit to fight right now. So I want you to rest."

I nodded. "When shall we train then?"

"Eager," he acknowledged. "We start tomorrow." 

I smiled at Itachi and headed to bed.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I thought about the coincidence of meeting Itachi- a Jounin ninja who had experienced the same loss as I had. It felt like it was meant to be. He could train me to become a better ninja, and help me find my brother if he was willing. How lucky I was to not be completely alone.

"I will get stronger and find Onii-san," I repeated under my breath as I drifted off to sleep. "I will make Mother and Father proud."


	5. Chapter 5: A New Life

**STORY**** – **Through the Violet Eyes of a Kunoichi  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>** –** asongforthedeaf**  
>CHAPTER<strong>** –** Ch 5: A New Life  
><strong>WORD<strong>**COUNT**** – **559 words**  
>NOTE<strong>** – **Very short chapter! But the beginning of Hakuro's journey =] **  
>WARNING<strong>**-****  
>DISCLAIMER<strong>** –** The original story and setting of Naruto is not owned by me in anyway and is 100% Masashi Kishimoto's

**CHAPTER 5 – A NEW LIFE**

When I woke up in the morning, it was no later than 6.00am. I was so eager to train and take everything horrible off my mind. I crawled out of bed and wandered through to that room Itachi stays in. Unsurprisingly, he was up and about.

"Go get your things, we train in ten minutes."

Without another word (completely ignoring my hunger and need for the toilet) I rushed to the other room, I put my clothes on, adjusted my kunai holster, filled my bag of shuriken and bomb tags and tied my forehead protector.

I stood outside in the open space facing Itachi. It was intimidating because I had not even the slightest clue of what he was capable of. I didn't know which elements he had mastered, whether he predominantly used taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu in battles or how skilled he was in weaponry.

He took me through basic taijutsu first. He went easy on me as we sparred, just so he could see where I was at. He was extremely fast and unpredictable, whereas I was slow and predictable. I was only very basically skilled in taijutsu as I invested three quarters of my shinobi training into ninjutsu. He had determined that my biggest problem at the time was reach. I was short and didn't stand a chance against people of his height. He suggested I learn to use a ninja katana as I could use it as an extension of my arm.

I practiced using one of his swords. I got the hang of it quite easily and within a few days of practice I was comfortable that I could at least protect myself.

I was panting, tired as anything. I had one small cut on my left cheek from a small slash of the sword that I failed to avoid. Itachi wiped the blood off my cheek and told me to sit down.

"I want to give you one of my katana," he insisted.

My eyes lit up in gratitude. "Thank you Itachi-sama! I would proudly accept it."

He told me to hold my arms out and he placed the katana in my hands. The sheath was jet black, and the sword was nice and light. The hilt was black to match the sheath and the blade itself was very thin.

"Hakuro-san," Itachi began. I looked up, "yes?"

"I have to leave Kirigakure. I will be traveling at sunrise tomorrow."

A lump welled up in my throat. I felt so disappointed. Everything was too good to be true after all…

"Oh… well I suppose you have taught me enough that I will at least be able to defend myself-"

"Would you like to come with me?" he cut me off.

"..!"

I was speechless.

He could tell by my expression that it was a big YES.

"Come here, and pass me a kunai," he ordered.

I scooted closer, and handed him one. He raised the kunai to my forehead protector, and slashed it.

I smiled.

"…because I'm leaving the village!"

He nodded and chuckled. "We will find your brother along the way, and make you stronger. Now go get some sleep and be ready early."

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"Yes Sir!"

I packed away my katana and dashed off, smiling like an idiot.

"I'm leaving the village! …a new life!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Turning Point for the Worst

**STORY**** – **Through the Violet Eyes of a Kunoichi  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>** –** asongforthedeaf**  
>CHAPTER<strong>** –** Ch 6: A Turning Point for the Worst  
><strong>WORD<strong>**COUNT**** – **1,415 words**  
>NOTE<strong>**-****  
>WARNING<strong>** – **A tad morbid!**  
>DISCLAIMER<strong>** –** The original story and setting of Naruto is not owned by me in anyway and is 100% Masashi Kishimoto's

**CHAPTER 6 – A TURNING POINT FOR THE WORST  
><strong>

Itachi and I had been traveling a long time. We'd train between traveling and battling ninja who we crossed paths with. I got to know him a lot better as we only really had each other's company during the downtime. He told me about the Leaf village; Konoha. He told me about his famous clan and how everybody was murdered. He told me how great and talented they were, and how respected they were among the Leaf's people. He also told me about his younger brother that survived the massacre along with him; Sasuke.

Sasuke was the sole surviving Uchiha besides Itachi. Sasuke was 1 or 2 years younger than me and I felt so much sympathy for him. To have had everything taken away from him at the tender age of 8 years old… it was so sad. I had never met Sasuke, but he was always in my thoughts, because he was a little bit like me.

We planned to journey towards the Land of Fire where Konoha is and find his brother as well as mine. Itachi's plan of action for our travels was very wise. The first option we had was to head directly west, traveling across the sea. There are four small islands between the land to the west and the bottom of the land of Water. The four islands were supposed to be extremely dangerous and the land connecting to the Land of Fire is heavily guarded. He said that the guards of the land of Fire are well trained, and the Land of Fire holds a 5-star military force. We would have been putting ourselves through hell with that option.

Itachi showed me a map full of the lands and hidden villages he had drawn. He used black ink to mark where we were going to go. His knowledge on geography was amazing. I wondered from then on if my father had traveled as much as Itachi had. He had at least one hundred A-rank missions he could brag about, so it was very likely. Why did they never teach the students in the academy about what's out there? It would have made a lot of us train even harder. Probably because the Mist is so isolated from the rest of the hidden shinobi villages, and they like to think they're the only ones. If there were ever any events involving multiple villages, Kirigakure was hardly ever involved. Now I understand that.

In the end, our plan of action was to head to the north of the Land of Water, past Kirigakure, and head to the coast. We would travel across the water to the island north to us. There was one island about half the size of the land of Water that we had to cross, and then we would fight our way through getting supplies like money and equipment. Once we recovered and were well equipped we would then again travel across the sea towards the next island that was to the north. It was a long and large island, and we had no idea what was there.

The most dangerous part of our plan was again north of the final island we travel across; Kumogakure; the Land of Lightning. The land of Lightning was a very large district full of cloud shinobi. They were no doubt going to be a challenge to get past, but by then we expected we would have enough skill between the both of us and enough supplies to get past their shinobi guards. If we made it into Kumo, we would then head west and aim for the Land of Fire. I didn't have to worry once we got across the border from Kumo to the land next to the land of Rice, as it was a village full of normal villagers that had no shinobi. And luckily, Itachi knew where to go exactly from there on, despite the crazy amount of forest. They don't call it the village hidden in the Leaves for nothing.

I really wanted to help Itachi find his little brother and have the pleasure to meet Sasuke and talk to him. Itachi told me about what a friendly kid he always was. If only I had of known then that poor Sasuke wouldn't have wanted to be found by Itachi.

I had learned so much in as little as one and a half years, not only with taijutsu and katana, but with chakra control and using my Kekkei Genkai. As Itachi used the Uchiha clan's famous 'Sharingan' Kekkei Genkai, he understood how to train me to use mine effectively without draining all my chakra.

Sometimes my training was very difficult. We would pass certain places that were bound to get us targeted by rogue ninja, and of course if we ever trespassed onto a land we weren't permitted into, that would be trouble as well. As much as I trusted Itachi's skill and felt safe with him, I was never certain whether we were fighting as the good guy or the bad guy. Maybe these ninja were doing the right thing and Itachi and I the wrong?

Itachi handled a majority of the opponents, but sometimes he would put me on the frontline. He would normally deal with any opponent that posed as a threat. I would handle the less menacing ninja. By putting me on the frontline like that, it really challenged me to put to use what I had learned. It was always scary, but the more times I was faced with these crazy rogue shinobi, the more predictable they became to me, and the less emotion I had about it.

Towards the end of that year where I would turn 12 years old, I started to become a lot darker than I ever was. I became used to the fact that we had to fight for our lives most days, and steal things to get by, and injure people to get what we wanted. This traveling taught us to be selfish as we were more or less classed as rogue ninja ourselves. My emotions bit by bit became less important to me, and all that mattered was beating anyone we came across, impressing Itachi, and becoming very strong. I did everything to work towards our final goal, and I wouldn't let anything get in my way.

I experienced a change of heart on one day. I remember it so vividly. We had just finished our final stint of crossing the water, and as we crossed the border of Kumogakure, we were ambushed by several dangerous shinobi from the Lightning village. They were extremely disrespectful, unreasonable and vicious. Itachi tried to reason with them as it usually worked, but these guys just wanted to get rid of us. Itachi ordered me to take out the one guy we had left to take care of.

"Yes Itachi-sama." I abided.

"Beat it little lady, you're no match for me!" He yelled, "I'll kill you!"

He yelled at me over and over, and began to really upset me. He was so aggressive and stupid. Itachi didn't even bat an eyelid. He knew that I could handle this idiot.

As my anger rose, the seal on the back of my hand lit up a shining purple.

"Use your Kekkei Genkai." Itachi ordered seriously.

Since the day of the sealing, I had always been cautious of using the Kekkei Genkai against real opponents, but lately it hadn't worried me as much.

"Eiesu Baioretto no Jutsu…"

The symbol for my selected technique appeared on my forearm and my eyes lit up the typical violet. I could see the horror on this idiot's face.

"You're one of them! With that Kekkei Genkai!" the man gasped. "…you're a monster for killing your own clan like that!"

I felt sick to my stomach.

"What did you say?" I growled.

He ran at me with all the anger in the world. He had clearly heard of the twin sealing incident, and that my clan was destroyed, and that the twins survived. But he only got one thing wrong…

"IT WASN'T OUR FAULT!" I screamed, "You'll die for saying that!"

I chose Doton: Doruku Gaeshi no Jutsu in my head. I expelled the Jutsu and the man's head stuck out of the ground.

I had created the perfect headhunter jutsu.

I stood above him, looking at this worthless, terrified idiot. I unsheathed my katana and without a second thought…

…I sliced of his head.


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayed

**STORY**** – **Through the Violet Eyes of a Kunoichi  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>** –** asongforthedeaf**  
>CHAPTER<strong>** –** Ch 7: Betrayed  
><strong>WORD<strong>**COUNT**** – **1,343 words**  
>NOTE<strong>**-****  
>WARNING<strong>**-****  
>DISCLAIMER<strong>** –** The original story and setting of Naruto is not owned by me in anyway and is 100% Masashi Kishimoto's

**CHAPTER 7 – BETRAYED**

As I sheathed my sword, I felt numbness in my hands. These hands… the hands of an 11 year old girl… had just killed a man; they had just taken a human life.

Itachi approached me as he could see I was in shock.

"We have to leave before they find us."

I nodded, but couldn't take my eyes away from the man's dismembered head. I felt Itachi grab me and cover my eyes away from the man.

"You have to snap out of it."

He escaped carrying me and covering my eyes as we left the scene.

Once we found a small alleyway, Itachi determined it as safe and we sat down. He took his hands away from my eyes, I was crying and I couldn't breathe. Itachi had taught me to be stone cold and I hadn't cried in so long. I could feel that it was really getting to Itachi that I couldn't deal with this very well… that I was still innocent deep down.

"Hakuro-san. That man spoke like he was a God. Only the weak talk big, he deserved his killing."

It fell silent.

'Only the weak talk big…'

For a long, long time, that stuck with me. It was always the first thing I would think of when I thought of Itachi.

"Nobody deserves death!" I gasped. "I'm a hypocrite. My entire clan died against their will. They didn't deserve to die. I was so upset over these poor people losing their lives and then I go and deliberately end somebody's life? Just a poor, idiot man doing his job?" I rambled until I cried again.

Itachi put his hands on my shoulders gently.

"Please calm yourself, there will be so much more death on this path now that we have trespassed onto the land of Lightning. This is only the first experience, you need to toughen up."

I blinked as my last tear fell down my cheek.

"What?" I thought to myself.

"I thought you were the one of us two that killed people that were too dangerous, and I've always been the one who disarmed them! That's always how it's been!"

"Well sometimes I will need you to kill for me too as things get more difficult."

I snapped into a realization, throwing his arms off my shoulders. 

"I WAS ALWAYS A WEAPON TO YOU WASN'T I ITACHI?"

"Hakuro-"

He tried to interrupt me but I wouldn't let him.

"THAT'S HOW YOU KNEW MY NAME. THAT'S HOW YOU KNEW ABOUT MY CLAN!" I shouted as he tried to cover my mouth in case we were found. "Those stupid elders in my clan always made plans for us to become the ultimate weapons! I have feelings! I will NOT be a weapon to anybody!"

I had realized the entire reason he was helping me find my brother was so he could use both Kisho and I together as his weapons. Of course we would be stronger if we reunited.

I managed to calm down, but I remained a silent mess. Itachi still hadn't said one word.

"Prove me wrong Itachi."

He flinched at me not addressing him as 'Itachi-sama'.

"What do you want to know..?" he asked.

I stood over him, staring him in the face.

"Your clan. Who murdered them all?" I glared.

There was a long silence.

"I did."

The amount of disgust I felt. I felt numb.

The lack of remorse this man displayed… how could I have ever thought it was a good idea to travel with him? If I continued along with Itachi, I would have ended up a heartless killing machine.

"I will never find my brother working by your side, and if we ever did you would use us both as weapons. I would never be true to who I am. You were only ever helpful to me and nice to me to get me to where I am heading now- to become a mindless killer who will work by your side without question!" I accused.

"It seems you have me all figured out," Itachi retorted sarcastically.

I scowled at him.

"You never gave me the chance to grieve over my loss! I never even dealt with it because you just made me brush it under the rug like it never happened!"

I felt myself become not just angry, but sick. I felt sick.

"You're a murderer Itachi! You killed the clan you told me was so great and respectable! What about poor Sasuke? All I ever wanted was to help you find him! That poor boy probably wants to kill you!"

He sighed, and his face remained emotionless. "Go to sleep and calm yourself. We have gotten very far, and we have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Fine then." I lied.

I couldn't forgive him.

As I stormed off to find a spot in the horrible alley, I formed the appropriate hand signs for a jutsu to create an Earth dome to sleep in. I knew in my heart this would be the last day Itachi would order me to 'go to sleep and get ready for a hard day tomorrow.'

And good riddance.

As I rested under my blanket, it hit me that I was in a different land; a place where I knew nothing about anything. The weather was different; never misty or icy. It was reasonably warm and I was sweating under my blanket in this dome. I wondered to myself if I was in this village, and it had shinobi, whether I would get away with acting like a lost child who was dumped by a family member or something. As long as they didn't think I was a shinobi. I definitely wasn't going to wear a headband. That would be ridiculous. And I could hide the weapons and just use them if I am in real trouble.

I fell into deep thought, questioning myself whether I was thinking straight and whether I was overreacting with Itachi, weighing up the pros and cons of my situation…

I climbed out of the dome so I could look up at the sky. I could tell it was a few hours into the early morning. Itachi would still be sleeping and it was the perfect opportunity to leave.

I felt conflicted. Despite how much he helped me, I had to keep focused on the fact that he killed his clan on purpose. He was a murderer. I wouldn't have even survived this long if not for him, but he did it all out of selfishness. I just had to keep telling myself that.

"I never meant anything to you." I muttered.

I got up as silently as possible and began to pack my things; just a few articles of clothing and enough food and weapons to allow me to survive. I had to pack the weapons into this bag one by one so not to disturb him. A Jounin shinobi can sense any amount of chakra and movement. Itachi had trained me to a basic level to hide my chakra levels so not to be found when we were trespassing. I wasn't sure it would be enough. I had to creep right past him to exit the alley. Not to mention I had my bag full of weapons and things. I stopped at the exit and looked back at Itachi.

I reached under my hair and untied my forehead protector. Anyone I would run in to would assume by seeing the slash across my Mist sign that I am a rogue ninja, and rogue ninjas are dangerous. I walked towards Itachi a few steps and placed the headband on the ground. "This is of no use to me anymore," I thought to myself. "Keep this to remind yourself of how you betrayed me."

I was sure I was doing the right thing. As hard as it was going to be without a Jounin by my side, I knew I was better off without him.

"I will earn a headband again someday, the proper way…"


End file.
